


Unsatisfied

by short_stuff1491



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Does not follow the books at all, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, Out of Character Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/short_stuff1491/pseuds/short_stuff1491
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius divorced his wife to marry Severus and has agreed to leave her and his two daughters virtually penniless, but Severus is still not satisfied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters that she wrote belong to JK Rowling, I am just playing around with them and some aspects of her universe. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it.

“You’re going leave me, aren’t you? You’re going to go back to her and leave me, aren’t you?” The spoiled teenager raged with the fury of a five year old. Sirius stubbed out his cigar with a long suffering sigh and watched as Severus slammed down an expensive bottle of ink with his whip-lash temper. He was shocked he didn’t break the bottle. The silver ink was a gift from a former suitor; the young French count, if he remembered correctly, but it hardly mattered who since he had had so many of them. Before he found him, his darling had been quite the talk of the town, one of the most sought after young men in his Hogwarts generation, he thought with no small amount of pride.  
“Severus, don’t be foolish.” Sirius said, getting a bit impatient as he brought up the subject for the thousandth time since they had gotten back to London from their honeymoon two weeks before. “Helena is gone. It’s only you now.” He soothed. Severus stuck his bottom lip out, pouting, like the child he sometimes still was. Severus was so young, almost too young to be in the position he was in: seventeen years old, married and pregnant.  
Sirius leaned back against the multitude of cushions on the large bed as he watched his young husband putting the final touches on his outfit for the evening. They were going to a party held by James Potter; it was their first party since their marriage, their first party in almost six months. Sirius Black had not attended a party since the announcement of his divorce of his good, faithful wife Helena and his intentions of marrying the younger, more beautiful and male, Severus Snape. To say that British wizarding society had been shocked would be an understatement. Now he was married and there was nothing the pompous Wizarding elites could do about it. Sirius had only married Helena because his father had ordered him to, and he, not particularly interested in any other people anyway, had agreed with relatively little protest. She had been twenty-one and he only eighteen, but as the only children in their respective families, the age gap had been over-looked. For five years he remained faithful to Helena and had developed a deep friendship with the older woman. Sirius was still fond of his ex-wife and, he liked to think, she was still fond of him; after all, they had had children together (even if he would be cutting those children from his life and his will as soon as possible), a fact which infuriated his new husband.  
Sirius’ thoughts were interrupted by an outburst from Severus. “But her children are still here! You promised you would get rid of all of them, Sirius! You promised!” he all but wailed and Sirius winced inwardly at the thought of the tantrum sure to come soon. “Is my, OUR son going to have to beg for scraps from HER daughters?” He was nearly shouting by now, and Sirius finally sat up to answer his accusations.  
“Relax, darling, or you will upset our son.” He drawled. Severus rose from his chair in front of the mirror and stalked over to the bed. Sirius watched him appreciatively. For now there was only a small, barely noticeable, bump as evidence of his pregnancy. He still retained the strong, lean body that had originally drawn Sirius to him despite his being a husband and a father of two.  
Sirius smiled at him as Severus sat beside him and grabbed his slender hand, raising it to his lips to kiss. “Now, my love; as I told you and Helena both before the divorce, Caroline and Maria will only remain in my care until Helena finds a suitable place to live. I will then give Helena money enough for her to live on until she finds a job, and then I will cut them off as I promised.” A sly, triumphant smile slowly came over Severus’ face.  
“And my sons will have everything?” He asked, looking straight into his husband’s eyes. Sirius understood and appreciated his husband’s ruthless ambition.  
“Yes. The sons you give me will have everything.” He gave a shout of delight and threw his arms around James’ neck, giving him a kiss in thanks. Severus smiled as he stood again and, in his exuberance, nearly ran back to his mirror, obviously having become excited about the party again. He was running a bush swiftly through his luxurious black hair, when he paused as if in thought, then threw back his head and laughed. The laugh was rich and full-throated, pleasant sounding; but then Sirius saw his eyes which were full of mirth but behind that mirth was a cold, calculating ambition. Sirius suddenly realized that his child husband might be far more dangerous than he had given him credit for. As Severus hummed to himself while choosing hair ornaments Sirius thanked god that Severus loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius' ex-wife, Helena's, point of view

Helena Black (she refused to drop Sirius' last name) walked through the crowded streets of muggle London with her head lowered in shame. Previously she had walked the familiar streets of wizarding London dressed in the highest fashions, like a duchess; if not secure of her husband’s love, she had been sure of his affection and respect of her and of his love for their children; but now she had none of that. Her husband had cast her and their daughters out of his house and his life on the whim of his seventeen year old lover. It had not been enough for Severus to take everything away from Helena, he had had to take everything from her daughters as well. Sirius would not even provide suitable dowries for his two daughters. Now Helena lived with her parents in their small townhouse in the city and, for the first time in her life, Helena had to work to help put food on the table. Caroline and Maria had been pulled out of their local wizarding primary school and Helena had had to put them in the local muggle parish school just outside the city.  
She had received letters from her friends, offers for tea and for visits to the theatre, but Helena felt too ashamed to be seen in the old and out-dated clothes she now had to wear. She had not had a new robes in months and all her friends would look at her and laugh. All her money went towards her children who were her only source of joy.  
Her father, although he had agreed to take his abandoned daughter in, refused to fund for her care or for the care of his grand-daughters, blaming her loss of her wealthy husband on her. Thaddeus Mavers believed that if Sirius had felt the need to go sniffing around young boys and girls then that meant that Helena had not been paying enough attention to him or that she had not been good enough at caring for him. It was not Sirius’ fault, it was Helena. In his words ‘it was a woman’s duty to care for every aspect of her husband’s care and if she did not do it well than he had every right to seek it elsewhere.’  
But that wasn’t Thaddeus’ greatest criticism of his daughter, her greatest fault was in not giving Sirius a son and heir, or at least not a live one. A few months before Sirius met Severus, Helena had given birth to a son whom they had named Orion. However, the baby had been weak at birth and had died a few days later. The whole household had gone into mourning but none more so than Helena, who, after the very difficult birth, had been told by the doctor that it would be dangerous for her to try and have another child. Sirius had not taken his anger out on Helena and, at first, she had believed that Sirius would remain content with leaving his possessions to Caroline, their eldest child; but then she had seen him with Severus at the New Years Eve party she attended, her first party after the death of her son. She had seen the way the couple had looked at each other. Even though Sirius had escorted Helena and Severus had attended the party with one of his other suitors, they had not been able to take their eyes of each other. Helena had known from then on that she would soon lose her husband for neither Severus nor his family would have settled for Severus being Sirius’ mistress. But Helena had not expected the complete abandonment that Sirius had enforced.  
Before he had met Severus Sirius had doted on his daughters, especially on Maria, their youngest child. Maria’s personality was vary much like her father’s and the two had been so close. Severus had been able to break that bond of love, if it had ever truly existed, and Helena had had to try to explain to her four year old child why her beloved father would not be seeing her anymore. It infuriated her! Helena could not be angry at Sirius for leaving her and marrying elsewhere, there had never been anything beyond friendship between them. She could not forgive his abandonment of his daughters. She could not forgive Severus.

Having been so lost in thought, Helena had not been paying attention and she was jerked out of her thought by walking right into another person.  
“I’m so sorry.” she said before looking up. It was a face she knew well:Lilly Potter. As the wife of Sirius’ closest friend, James, Lilly and Helena had spent a lot of time together through the years of Helena’s marriage. Although she was younger than Helena, Lily had been a steady friend and confidant for the woman, but she had not seen her Lily since the divorce.  
“Oh, Hellie, you must watch where you are going!” Lily said exasperatedly. She completely ignored Helena’s discomfort and hugged the woman exuberantly. “It has been much too long since you and I have talked.” Lily continued before Helena could say anything. “I know you have been ignoring all of my letters, but no matter. I will not allow you to wallow in self-pity over Sirius’ stupidity! Anyway, how are you?” At the question, Helena was finally able to get a word in.  
“It’s been difficult.” That was all Helena could think to say. Even now, she could not bring herself to badmouth Sirius to his friends. She could wish him to the seventh circle of hell in her head, but she could not speak a word against him out loud.  
With unspoken agreement, the two women crossed the street and slipped into a mostly empty coffee shop. They obviously needed to catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Helena talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for any and all mistakes. I'm very bad at editing my own writing so I appreciate any readers pointing out mistakes to me. 
> 
> I struggled a bit with this chapter, hopefully it isn't too bad!

“So, how are you really?” Lily finally asked, after having happily chatted about her son, Harry, James and Helena’s daughters for about an hour.   
The two women had been able to sit down with their coffee rather quickly. They chose a table in the back corner, as far away from the other two patrons in the shop as possible. Helena had actually been enjoying herself. It was the first time in a long time that she had been able to spend time speaking with a friend. It was comfortable and enjoyable until Lily had to bring the conversation back to current events.  
“Can we not…please…” Helena said softly. When Lily just looked at her, not responding at all, Helena continued. “I can’t yet, Lily. It all still hurts too much…I need more time…” Lily continued to stare at Helena for another moment, before finally replying.  
“You don’t have to talk about it, Helena, but you do need to stop closing yourself off from your friends! You still have friends who love you and want to help you. Don’t let Sirius and Severus take anything more away from you.”   
Helena looked at table, tracing patterns in a condensation puddle on it. She needed to think. She so wanted to respond to Lily positively, but she couldn’t. All she could say was, “thank you, Lily.”   
Lily sighed in resignation. She had one more idea to try and bring her friend back into the world of the living. “James and I are throwing a small party tonight. Would you like to come?” When she saw that Helena was getting ready to refuse, Lily quickly continued. “It will only be a few other friends of ours. All people that you know. I think Lucy and Kenneth Wyatt will be there. You know them. Oh, and Remus and Peter will also be there!”   
They were all people that Helena at least liked. She had never really warmed up to Remus. She knew it wasn’t his fault that he was a werewolf (Sirius had let her in on that secret soon after the birth of their first child), but she could not fully trust him. He was nice enough and had never had a harsh word for her, and she liked him as a person, bt she just couldn’t be comfortable enough around him for a true friendship. And then there was the fact that Remus was so obviously in love with Sirius even though Sirius did not, and seemingly never would, feel the same way. It was awkward.  
Helena had always been closest to Peter out of the four men, even over James. James was too…too much. James and Sirius both, were often so much more like children instead of the grown men they were, especially when they were together. But Peter, Peter was quiet, and unremarkable, just like Helena. Both were ordinary looking but surrounded by people known for their beauty. Helena had often wished that she could have married Peter, or someone more like him, instead of Sirius. Peter was kind and willing to sit with her in the library and discuss the children or current events. They often sat in the library (Helena’s favorite room in Grimmauld Place) and read together, comfortable in the silence.   
Yes, Helena would like to see Peter again, at least. Going to the party would be worth that at least; and if she was really uncomfortable she could just leave.   
“Okay.” Helena said, grimacing a little with disbelief at her own agreement. Lily smiled.  
“Great. Drinks start at 6, and we’ll be having dinner around 6:45. You can come to Godric's Hollow early if you like though.” Lily took out her wand and cast a quick tempus. It was 3:00. “I should be getting home.” She said, standing, Helena followed, grabbing her purse. “I left James and Harry alone I hope the house is still standing.” Helena laughed.   
“I will see you tonight.” The two women walked out of the coffee shop, heading towards a nearby alley way so they could apparate home.  
“I am so happy you are coming.” Lily said, giving Helena a quick hug. “Wear something dazzling.” She said, grinning, then apparated with a small pop. Helena, a bit more wary of muggle, looked around the empty alley quickly before apparating away herself.


	4. The Party (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the Party, mostly in Severus' POV. We also see some of Severus' background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apologize for any and all spelling mistakes!
> 
> The Party scene is probably going to be at least two chapters and, technically I guess it does not even really start in this chapter. As you have probably guessed, a lot of important things are going to happen at this party and I want to do it properly, so sit tight. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, I had fun writing it!

Severus Tobias Snape Black played somewhat nervously with his wedding band as the carriage carried himself and his new husband towards Godric’s Hollow and the party Sirius had insisted on attending. Severus would much rather have stayed home and continued his new project: redecorating the entirety of Grimmauld Place until no trace of it’s former mistress lingered. Severus was determined to remove every last touch of Helena Mayers (Severus refused to acknowledge her refusal to drop Sirius’ last name) from the property. Sirius was, of course, perfectly fine with it. And if he wasn’t, well Sirius had not yet dared to cross Severus; and if he should choose to do so…well Severus had not been sorted in Slytherin house for nothing.   
Severus had not been able to persuade his husband to not attend the party. Of course Sirius had offered to go alone and, or course, Severus would not allow that. While Severus had been able to win over James Potter and Remus Lupin to his side, that harpy, Lily Potter, was still on Helena’s side and Severus would not put it past her to try and connive against him. It was what Severus would have done himself, and he knew that, despite Lily’s questionable choice in friends and even more questionable blood status, she was quite clever, maybe even as clever as Severus himself was.   
When Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had graduated from Hogwarts, Severus had only been a second year, and a Slytherine at that. With all of them being in Gryffindor, Severus had not even met them, just seen them from across the great hall. To be hones, Severus had never even been interested in meeting the so called, Marauders. He had been busy enough with his own friends and followers in Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Severus and his best friend, Lucius Malfoy (now Riddle) had set themselves up like little princes in Slytherin from their first year at Hogwarts. The two boys had known each other from infancy, with their parents being friends and with both of them being the only children and heirs to their houses. They had both been spoiled and coddled by their parents and everyone around them. That had not changed when they reached Hogwarts, with many lustful and gold-digging older students vying for the attention of the beautiful boys. To say it had all gone to Severus and Lucius’ heads would be putting it lightly, and Severus had absolutely no use or interest in people who paid him no attention, so Sirius and his friends had graduated without ever meeting Severus.   
By their fifth year, Lucius had caught the eye of the powerful heir to the Slytherin family, Tom Riddle. It was over the next two years, while Riddle courted Severus’ friend, that he was introduced to Sirius. Riddle introduced the two future lovers to one another at a party much like the one Sirius and he were about to attend. Severus actually was not that impressed at first. Sirius had been drunk and rather hands. His youngest daughter had just been born a few days before and he was drinking away his disappointment at his lack of a son. Severus had mostly avoided him after that.  
Severus would never have pursued Sirius (or let him pursue him as was told in the official, society-friendly version of the romance) if not for his parent’s insistence that it would be a good catch for Severus to catch the already wandering eyes of the head of the Black family. Severus had dutifully done his best to make Sirius desire him, and, over the course of their courtship, had come to love the man. Both he and Lucius got their father’s to take them to the best brothels in Knoctkturn Alley to learn how to catch and hold the attention and desire of their future husbands. Severus had been a very quick learner and although he had not allowed Sirius to have him completely until their wedding night, Severus could admit that he had used what he learned quite creatively to keep the man begging for more until their wedding. In the end Sirius had just about begged Severus’ father to let him marry his son as soon as possible. Severus had been very proud of that when his father had laughingly told him about Sirius asking for his hand. However, Severus was very aware that what he had done to capture Sirius’ attention could easily be done by any other young man or woman. Sirius now had it in his head that he could drop his spouse on his whim, and it was now Severus’ job to make sure that Sirius understood that Severus was no Helena. He would not make the mistake of letting Sirius stray. He had learned from the best how to keep a man interested, and he would use every trick in the book to keep Sirius always focused on him.  
Severus was knocked out of his thoughts by the carriage jolting to a halt.   
“We have arrived, my love.” Sirius said, taking hold of Severus’ hand in preparation to help him from the carriage.   
The carriage door was opened and the charmed stairs appeared. Sirius ignored the stairs and jumped out of the carriage before turning to help Severus down the steps. Once Severus was safely on the ground and the carriage was on it’s way to wherever the carriages were kept on the Potter estate, Severus straightened his robes and looked around.   
This was his first visit to Godric’s Hollow, the ancestral manor of the Potter family. It was an impressive building, like most old family manor houses. Having grown up in Snape Manor and visited Malfoy Manor and Grimmaul Place, Severus was not all that impressed. The huge front doors carried the Potter coat of arms but was otherwise undecorated. The building itself was all of stone, and extended out in every which way, with the wings added by different heads of family being easily differentiated by the completely different style of windows. The disorganization irritated Severus who was a bit of a perfectionist. There was even a window that was half in the style of a French Window and half an awning window! It looked completely ridiculous!   
Severus did not have all that much time to get too infuriated as his husband was already climbing the old stone steps to the front door, which was opened to reveal the hosting couple. Severus, his hand still in Sirius’, was tugged along in a most unrefined manor towards his friends.   
“James!” Sirius exclaimed as he approached his oldest and best friend. The two men hugged, with Severus standing awkwardly behind his husband. “It is so great to see you again.” Sirius continued, smacking a loud kiss on James’ cheek. James Potter laughed, smiling hugely at this friend as they stood back and looked at each other.   
“Your second marriage seems to be treating you nicely.” James teased. “You’ve lost that belly you were getting started.” They both laughed, but were interrupted by Lily clearing her throat. James looked back at his wife almost guiltily and Severus forced himself to suppress his impressed feeling. If he had anything to do with it, he would soon have Sirius obeying him like Lily did James.   
“Hello Lily.” Sirius said with an abashed grin. “It’s been a while.” Lily did not smile back, but nodded her head like a queen to a peasant.   
“It had been a while Sirius. But some of us are not so willing to let go of those who we love.” She gave a shark-like smile at that, and turned to Severus. “How rude of us, Severus. We have been ignoring you.” Lily beckoned Severus forward as the attention of all three turned to the young man. “Sirius, how could you treat you poor pregnant husband so poorly! Letting him stand out in this heat! We must get him inside and seated, with a glass of water.” And with that, Lily grabbed Severus’ hand and all but dragged him into the manor house. He had not even said hello to James.   
James and Sirius looked at each other and then followed their spouses inside. Once the doors were closed behind them, James turned to his friend with a look of worry and confusion on his face. Sirius immediately felt a little nervous. James did not worry easily. “I didn’t have a chance to tell you. Lily went into muggle London today for some shopping and she must have run into Helena, because Lily invited her to the party, Sirius.” James said quietly and quickly. Sirius’ face whitened at the thought of Severus and Helena being in the same building again without the relatively insurance of having Caroline and Maria there to keep the conversation at least neutral. Sirius quickly thought about leaving as soon as Helena arrived. That would be okay, people would not expect the couple to remain in the same company after such a messy divorce. Sirius was already, nodding his head, having decided that he would take his husband home as soon as the house elves announced Helena’s arrival, but then James’ spoke again. “Helena is already here, Sirius. She came early to help Lily set up. I think she is in the sitting room, where Lily is taking Severus.” Sirius’ face whitened even further.


	5. The Party Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes (spelling, grammar, etc) in advance!

Severus followed his hostess very reluctantly, as the deceptively strong gripped woman dragged him along the long corridors by his wrist. Lily chattered at him the entire way. Telling Severus all about the manor house, observed only by the Potter family portraits lining the walls.   
“…Harry has grown so big since the last time you saw him at your wedding!” Lily said. “He’s walking and even saying a few words.” Severus nodded automatically in the pause in speech even though the woman could not see him. “His second birthday is coming up and I was thinking of throwing him a small party here. Do you think you and Sirius would like to come?” Severus refocused on Lilly in surprise. He knew that Lily hated him and that she was Helena’s friend. Immediately suspicious, he stopped, letting Lily be jerked back as she continued to walk forward, still grasping his wrist. Forced to stop as well, Lily dropped her hold on Severus and turned to look at the younger man. “Well, Harry is Sirius’ godson. He should be at Harry’s birthday party, don’t you think?” She asked innocently. Severus could only agree. He knew how important godparents could be. His godparents were Lucius’ parents, Abraxas and Ephemia Malfoy, and they had played a large role in his life, taking care of him when his parents were unable to and spoiling him rotten.   
“Of course, Sirius must be there.” Severus said, hoping she would not catch him leaving himself out of the accepted invitation. “I’m sure he will be looking forward to the invitation.” Lily smiled hugely and grabbed his hand, continuing their walk down the hall. “We are almost at the sitting room. You can sit down, have a cup of tea and get warm again.”   
Sure enough, a few turns later, they came to a large door which swung open as they approached. They entered into a large sitting room with six comfy couches scattered around, but all in view of the large, roaring fire at the end of the room. Severus stood just within the doorway, taking in his surroundings.   
People stood and sit, spread out across the room, chatting and drinking. Severus counted seven people, only three he recognized: Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Kenneth Wyatt he recognized from school, although they had been ahead of him in school. Lily turned back to him again, smiling.   
“I’ll have Blinky grab you some tea, Severus.” As soon as she spoke, a small house elf appeared with a cup of tea in front of Severus. He took the cup automatically.  
“Milk?” He asked quickly, before the elf could disappear. Blinky snapped as fingers and a small jug of milk appeared, floating in the air in front of him. “That would be all.” Severus said, pouring his milk. Sipping his drink, Severus made his way towards the couch closest to the fire, glad that he had not taken off his outer robes., as the old house was slightly drafty. He nodded in greeting to Lupin and Pettigrew as he passed them, not wanted to talk but not wanting to be rude. He sat down with a sigh, happy to be taking his weight off his feet.   
Just as Severus was getting comfortable, the doors opened again, and Helena waked in, wearing a dark red dress that hugged all of her curves, her hair gathered on top of her head in an elaborate up-do. Before Severus could react, her cold eyes honed in on him and she started to walk towards him. She had not even crossed half the room when the doors opened yet again and James and Sirius entered the room, both of them looking slightly out of breath.   
“Helena!” Sirius practically shouted as he continued forward towards his ex-wife. Helena had paused at hearing the doors open behind her, allowing Sirius to catch up with her with his long stride. Sirius turned so that he was between the woman and his spouse. “I didn’t know that you would be here.” He said blandly, as if he had not just run down the halls to catch her. The room had gone silent, as everyone waited to see how the slighted ex-wife would react. Sirius’ voice sounded oddly loud in the quiet room.   
“Well, I knew that you would be here.” Helena said coldly. “Both you and your…husband.” James and Lily both approached the pair. James with apprehension and Lily with excitement. Severus remained seated, preferring to watch from the sidelines. Helena was nothing to him, he told himself, as he watched the pair closely.   
Sirius chose not to respond to Helena’s coldness or her thinly veiled insult. Now that he thought about it, this was the perfect opportunity to sort out some outstanding business between the two of them. “I’m glad that you are here…”  
“Really?” Helena interrupted skeptically.”  
“Well…yes.” Helena lifted her eyebrow, obviously not believing him. Sirius quickly continued. “I had been thinking about the girls earlier. They are still living in the room that Severus wants to use as the nursery for our son and I want to make sure that Severus has enough time to decorate the room as he wishes. He can’t do that with the girls there.” Sirius stopped and looked at Helena when she did not immediately respond. She was looking at him with confusion and hurt. He looked around himself and saw that Lily’s face was filled with disgust and James’ with horror.   
Helena swallowed hard and then replied. “And so what do you want to do? Or what do you want me to do? The girls are living with you. In your house, you and Severus can move the girls wherever you want to of course.” She said, hoping that she was wrong in her thinking of where this was going.   
“Well…I was hoping that you would be ready to take the girls now.” Sirius said quickly, received that Helena seemed to not be in the mood to argue with him about this. “Severus should be focusing on himself and our son right now, not having to take care of the girls. It would be easier for everyone if you could take the girls to live with you and your parents now, instead of having them live with Severus and me.” Again, there was only silence when Sirius finished. He looked around the room again, and if possible, everyone but Severus was looking at him with various levels of horror and disgust. Severus just looked shocked. Sirius turned back to his best friend. “What?” he asked. “Severus needs the space.”  
“Sirius…” James could not even respond. Lily had no such difficulty.   
“How could you?” She asked, her voice soft in her anger. “Have you lost all your heart and soul?”   
“What?” Sirius responded indignantly. Severus had now decided to intervene and save his husband from himself. He had approached group in the silence and now addressed the person he thought most dangerous.   
“This is none of your business, Mrs. Potter.” Severus said. “This is between my husband and Ms Mayers.” He grabbed his husband’s arm, showing their solidarity. The other people in the room had now approached the arguing pairs, and surrounded them, all whispering amongst themselves.  
“No.” Lily spat. “This is all your fault! He never would have even divorced Helena if you hadn’t come along!” Severus laughed, a big, full belly laugh, bringing the room to otherwise silence yet again.  
“Oh, no, Mrs Potter.” Severus said once he had mostly gotten control of himself again. “If I hadn’t come along Sirius would have found someone else anyway.” He threw a spiteful glance at the still silent Helena. “Sirius told me all about how…unsatisfied he was at home.” His grin was malicious as he looked back at Lily. “I do hope you don’t make the same mistake as your friend, Mrs Potter. Although I have some friends who would be happy if you did.”   
In the face of her humiliation Helena could no longer take it and all but ran out of the room. Everyone in the room watched as Peter followed after her, also at an almost run. Lily, unable to find another appropriate response stepped towards Severus, intending to hit him, was shocked to find her husband step in front of the other couple. He grabbed her by the upper arms and whispered in her ear as he pushed her back: “Don’t Lily. Not right now.” James ran a soothing hand down his wife’s back. “Go find your Helena.” James turned his wife to the door and watched her walk out of the room with stately, but obviously forced, grace. When the doors had closed behind Lily, James turned slowly back to the rest of his guest.   
“Well, I think you should leave.” James said to Sirius, with some regret in his eyes. “Lily won’t forgive you easily for this.” He ignored Lily’s hatred of Severus, and focused on Sirius alone. Sirius sighed, wrapping his arm around his husband and turning toward him.  
“Are you okay, my love?” He asked.   
“Yes. I’m fine.” Severus said with a small smile. “I don’t think that went very well though.” Sirius laughed, ignoring all the other guests who were staring at them with dislike.   
“I agree. I don’t think either of us made any friends tonight!” Severus giggled. Sirius hugged Severus close to and kissed him on the top of his head. “But that doesn’t matter. Only you matter.” He whispered. Severus smirked into his husband’s chest. They parted, smiling.  
“I’m sorry Jamie.” Sirius said, approaching James, who stood near the door. “We’ll just go.” James just gave a small smile and escorted the couple back down the halls to the entrance.   
“I’ll make sure you can still come to Harry’s birthday.” James said, as they watched the Black carriage come back up the driveway.   
“Oh, I totally forgot about that!” Sirius slapped his hand to his forehead.  
“Don’t worry dear, the invitations haven’t even gone out yer.” Severus said. “You didn’t forget.” James laughed at the look of relief of his friend’s face.   
“Even if Lily doesn’t want you there, I still will. So you will get an invitation no matter what!” James said.   
The carriage pulled up in front of the house and the Sirius helped Severus into the carriage, making sure Severus’ clock was wrapped around him properly. Once Severus was comfortable Sirius and Jame hugged.   
“I hope everything is okay for you and Lily.” Sirius said quietly. James sighed, his smile falling.  
“She is really angry, Siri. But we’ll be fine. We always are.” Sirius laughed softly.  
“Yeah, you are. Just like Sev and me.” He smiled at James’ shocked face. “Yeah, I knew as soon as I met him that we could have what you and Lily have. It was exactly like you said you felt when you met Lily.” James’ mouth now dropped open in astonishment.   
“But…you never told me that!” James exclaimed.   
“Yeah, I never really got a chance. But now…” he looked back towards the carriage. “I really, really love him, Jamie. I couldn’t stay with Helena when I knew that I could be with Severus…and I’m sorry I hurt Helena, but…I just couldn’t.”   
With that, without allowing James to respond, Sirius turned a took an athletic leap into the carriage. As soon as he sat down beside his husband that the carriage began to move swiftly forward.   
James respond only fast enough to give a wave towards the back of the carriage as it disappeared around the bend of the driveway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me if there are any necessary corrections.


	6. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For all of you who thought Helena should start growing a backbone, this one is for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that it took so long for me to write a new chapter. It has been a crazy few weeks.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next chapter will focus on Sirius and Severus' relationship, as well as introduce Lucius, Tom Riddle and Mr/Lord Snape into the mix.

Moving Forward  
Despite rumors to the contrary, Peter Pettigrew was not a fool. He may have been quiet and not as obviously clever as his compared to his high school friends, but that did not mean he was stupid. No, Peter was not stupid or a fool. He, surprisingly, was the one everyone else (his friends and others) came to for help. Peter Pettigrew turned out to be a superb listener, which was one of the reasons why he was such a good mind healer; the other reason being that he had also turned out to be a natural legilimens/occulumens. It was because she knew how talented Peter was that Lily asked the young man to accompany her to Helena’s room.  
Peter had been talking to Remus about Sirius’ apparent fall from grace when Lily tapped him on the shoulder.  
“Yes?” he asked.  
“I’m sorry to interrupt your conversation, but could you come with me to see Helena?” Lily asked grimly. “I think she could use your expertise.” Peter looked surprised but nodded his head, putting his half empty wine glass on a side-table and followed his hostess out of the room.  
Peter had spent a lot a lot of time at Godrick’s Hollow as a Hogwarts student and so knew that Lily was taking him to the guest wing of the house, right above where the party had taken place. He followed Lily up a long set of stairs and through a late set of wooden doors, into the hallway that made up the guest wing of the manor house. Lily stopped at the fifth room down the hall, which Peter had never seen before. When he, Remus and Sirius had stayed at the Hollow they had occupied the first three rooms, which Mrs Potter had had decorated to each of their preferences after their second year at Hogwarts. None of the boys had really exploreed the rest of the guest quarters, having spent most of their time running around the grounds of the old manor house and exploring the family quarters which housed all the old and interesting magical artifacts.  
The sound of Lily knocking on the door pushed Peter out of his thoughts. There was no answer from beyond the door.  
“Helena, it’s Lily and Peter.” Lily said loudly, knocking again. “May we come in?” A few moments passed and they heard the click of the lock being opened and the door opened slightly. Helena’s tearstained face made both of the woman’s guests flinch slightly. Her eyes were red and her skin was blotchy. She looked miserable.  
Upon seeing that there was no one else in the hallway, Helena opened to door wider to let them in. She shut the door behind her without a sound, walked over to the crumpled bed and sat down without looking at either Lily or Peter.  
They were all silent but after three minutes of uncomfortable quiet Lily could not take it any more. “Sirius left.” she blurted out. “I kicked him out.” Helena looked up at her with surprise.  
“You shouldn’t have done that, Lily.” She said quietly. Lily’s eyes flashed furiously.  
“And why not. He was awful to you. He has no right, none whatsoever…”  
“No?” Helena interrupted in a surprisingly loud and firm voice. Lily was shocked into silence at the tone. “No, Lily.” she continued more evenly. “Sirius does have the right. As the Head of House Black he has every right to remove me and our daughters from his house and properties. He can remove them from the family tree if he so chooses, especially now that Severus is carrying a son…” now Lily interrupted.  
“But that is not fair! How is that fair!” she cried indignantly. Before Helena could respond, Peter jumped in.  
“It might not be fair, Lily, but that is how pureblood society works.”  
“How can you just accept it though?” She asked, somewhat horrified.  
“It’s just the way it is Lily.” Peter said with a shrug. Helena nodded in agreement. “We wouldn’t expect you to understand, as a Muggleborn, but what Sirius has done and is doing is by no means agains magical law. It just isn’t in good taste.”  
“So Sirius can leave, not just Helena, but the girls with nothing and that is perfectly okay?” Lily asked. This time Helena jumped back in.  
“Yes. In the eyes of the law, Sirius owes me nothing. He returned my dowery to me and that is all that he must do.”  
“But you can’t live on just your dowery! What about the girls?”  
“I will figure something out, Lily.” Helena said, with a worried sigh. “For now, the girls will come and live with me at my father’s house until we can find something more suitable. Father isn’t at the country estate now, so I think I will take them there, even if they will have to be taken out of school.” Lily looked skeptical but nodded in support when her friend looked at her.  
“I have a house in London that I am not using right now. It is not walking distance to the girls school, but I’m sure we could set it up so they could floo there in the mornings.” Peter offered. Helena looked at him with tears in her eyes.  
“I…thank you Peter.” she said, blushing slightly. “But you would be inconvenienced and I can’t accept charity…”  
“It’s not charity!” Peter cut in before she could finish. “I know you don’t want to stay with your father and you need somewhere suitable where you and the girls can be comfortable. I am hardly at the house. I prefer my dad’s flat which is closer to St Mungos, so I won’t be inconvenienced at all!” Lily was smiling now.  
“Oh, that is a wonderful idea, Peter. It’s perfect, Helena. I have seen Peter’s London house and it is quite lovely. It has 4 bedrooms, and the most lovely kitchen, I was quite jealous when I saw it!” Lily gushed, trying to persuade her friend.  
“…I think…I’ll think about it…”Helena said.  
“No. This is a good plan. Why can’t you just take what is offered!” Lily said, frustrated.  
“But Lily..”  
“No, you are being a complete coward and you have been since I met you but this time your bloody cowardice is going to effect the lives of your children. I can’t decide if you are just a coward or just plain selfish, allowing your pride to get in the way of protecting your children.”  
“Lilly..” Peter tried, seeing that Helena had gone white at Lily’s words.  
“No, Peter, somebody needs to tell her. You cound’t even pluck up enough courage to fight for their inheritance, never mind their being able to stay in the home they were raised in!” she practically spat. “Sirius may be cruel and selfish but only because you are letting him. If you would just grow a bloody backbone maybe Sirius would take you seriously and help you.”Lily, finally finished with her rant, turned and walked out the door, leaving an open mouthed Peter and a white-faced Helena.  
“…Helena…” Peter said, after a minute of silence. “She…”  
“No, Peter.” She said quietly. “Lily was right. I have been a coward and I’ve been prideful.” Helena turned to her ex-husbands old friend with a small smile on her face. “I think I will take you up on your offer, Peter.” Peter smiled with relief. It did not seem that Lily’s rant had badly affected the woman. “I will retrieve my children tomorrow and hopefully, we can move in in the next few days. Would that be okay?”  
“Yes, yes. I will have the house elves clean the place and prepare the bedrooms. Owl me when you are ready to move and I will come and get all of you!”

Grimmauld Place   
Severus had insisted on not being at Grimmauld Place when Helena came to pick up her two daughters. When Sirius received his ex-wife’s owl telling him of her plans, Severus sent off his own owl to his friend, Lucius Malfoy-Riddle, inviting himself to Malfoy Manor.   
“I trust you will be able to ensure nothing is taken from our home, Sirius dear.” Severus cooed to his husband over breakfast. Sirius looked up at him from his eggs in confusion. “You wouldn’t want our precious baby boy to not have all of his inheritance, dear.” he explained. “The Black Family heirlooms belong with our son, not with Caroline and Maria.” Sirius shook his, swallowing before he responded.   
“Mother gave Caroline some of the Black heirloom jewels as my female heir when she was born…” Sirius tired but trailed off when Severus’s black eyes began to flash. The manipulative your man placed a light hand on his stomach.  
“But you have no heir anymore, husband.” he said ever so sweetly. “Caroline is no longer the Black Heiress and should, therefore not have those jewels.” his smile was malicious, even to his beloved husband. “Those jewels belong to the future wife of our son.”   
“But, my love, Caroline loves that bracelet. She has worn it since the day of her birth!”  
“And it is not longer hers!” Severus insisted. “She is not the heir anymore and soon neither she nor her sister will even be a part of this family. Take the bracelet and any other Black heirlooms they have now, Sirius, or I will sue for them in our son’s name later.” With that, Severus stood and left the room to prepare for his day with Lucius.   
Sirius stared after him with wide eyes. Sirius did not want to take the bracelet from his daughter. It was true Helena love that bracelet and it seemed like overkill and cruelty to him for Severus to take away all the things the girls had grown up with. It wasn’t like they couldn’t afford to buy new jewelry for their son and his future wife. No, the girls would at least keep their Black Heiress gifts. They had by no means received them all, just a bracelet to Caroline and a necklace to Maria. There were at least 50 other pieces, many of even higher value than the ones the girls had, in the Black Family vaults. Severus would probably hardly even notice. Sirius would just make sure the girls hid the jewelry from Severus. He would tell Helena to remind the girls. What Severus did not know would not hurt him (or make him angry).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I apologize for all my grammar and spelling mistakes, they are completely my own.
> 
> On that note, if anyone is interested in beta'ing this work, email me at KRTH1991@aol.com or just comment.
> 
> Please comment too, as always.


	7. Father

Grimmauld Place  
Helena knocked on the door of the Black Family’s Grimmauld Place house at exactly 10 am on the dot. Screech (Kreacher’s son) opened the door, usual scowl in place. “Old mistress is here…Old mistress come in…” he mumbled almost unintelligibly, opening the door just wide enough for the witch to slip through.   
Helena’s cloak was removed with a snap of the house elf’s long fingers, as she was swiftly led through the narrow entrance, and a few doors down the hallway to Sirius’ study.   
Even when she had been mistress of the house Helena had not ventured into the master’s office often. With much of the rest of the house as her domain, she had not had much reason to enter into the bleak, dark and depressing sanctum of the Black patriarch. Helena could count on one had how many times she had seen the room, but those few times she had been inside had left an impression; enough of an impression that she quickly noticed that the decor had changed drastically. The large, intricately carved oak desk was still in the center of the room, standing in state before the large bay windows that took up much of the back wall. When Helena had last looked out the window it had shown only a view of the London sky line during whatever time of day it happened to be at the time. Now the magical window showed a view of the gardens of Black Manor, the ancestral home of the Black Family. The heavy black draperies were gone, replaced by burgundy drapes that were currently pulled back, allowing the room to be flooded in sunlight. With the natural light, Helena could see that he clutter of papers that had formerly covered the desk were gone, as were many of the junk items that had contributed to the mess. Looking around, Helena could see many of those old, odd knickknacks on the floor to ceiling shelves in the left and right walls. As before, the shelves were filled almost to the brim with books, mostly books on wizarding law and the Black Family ledgers and other family documents (of course the original documents were locked in the main Black vault in Gringotts). Helena also recognized a few books that she had seen in the Black Library; mostly books on Transfiguration and Dark Arts books which was unsurprising, and also a few potions books (most likely from Severus’ influence). Sirius had never been good at (or enjoyed) potions.  
Helena’s snooping was interrupted when the door practically slammed open and two child sized whirlwinds approached her.   
“Mummy!!!” Caroline and Maria shouted in unison as they wrapped their mother in their arms. Helena felt tears of joy and relief forming in her eyes as she hugged her precious daughters to her.   
“My girls.” she whispered into Caroline’s curly hair. “My beautiful girls” she pulled back to look at the two. Caroline, at six, was a tall girl for her age, long of both leg and torso. Her face was all Sirius’, having aristocratically high cheek bones, a small nose, bright blue eyes and long curly black hair. However, her personality was all Helena as she was a quiet, introspective girl, but her stubbornness she had received straight from her father. Caroline smiled a large, full smile at her mother, relieved to see her and to finally be leaving the house her step-father had completely taken over.   
Maria was a delicate looking child. She shared her sister’s curly black hair and facial features but with a thin, sickly looking body. Maria was a sweet girl, quiet and malleable. Unlike Caroline, who showed magic almost from birth, Maria did not show any accidental magic until her 2nd birthday, much to the worry and disappointment of her father. Helena stocked Maria’s long hair with a gentle hand,and smiled at the four year old, who only hid her face in her mother’s robes.  
Six year old Caroline had only just opened her mouth to tell Helena of all the injustices they had suffered (or almost suffered) at Severus’ hands, when the door opened once again and the man of the house entered.   
Sirius was in his official Wizengamot robes, as he would be attending a session immediately after this meeting with his ex-wife. Caroline immediately pulled away from her mother and looked defiantly up at her father, while Maria attempted to disappear into her mother’s robes. Helena just looked at the floor.   
The door shut and Sirius paused with a sigh in front of it. “Helena.” he said with a small incline of his head after a moment of awkward silence.   
“Sirius”  
“Come, sit.” He gestured Helena to sit in one of the large chairs in front of his desk as he wet to sit behind it. Helena sat, with Caroline standing behind her and Maria sitting on her lap. Another minute of silence passed and Sirius sighed again. “Well, lets get right to the point. Are we still agreed that you will take the girls today?” Helena looked up at Sirius for the first time since he entered the room, and met his eyes for a brief second. In that moment she almost believed that she saw regret in his eyes, but it was gone and she had looked away before she could be sure. She looked down at Maria’s head and swallowed hard.  
“Yes. I will take the girls.”   
“Good,” Sirius said with a wide smile. “Of course they can take all of their things, and the Heirloom jewelry they were gifted upon their births.” He said quickly, with an almost apologetic smile on his face. Sirius gave a short laugh. “Severus wanted you to leave everything, including the jewelry!” Neither Helena nor the girls laughed with Sirius and the fell into an awkward silence again. “Well…uh, Severus told the elves to pack the girls things, so they should be ready to go.” Helena stood, holding Maria’s heavy body in her arms.   
“Then we will leave.” Helena did not want to stay in this house that she had been humiliated in a moment longer. Sirius looked surprised at the abruptness of their departure and they were out the door before he stood to follow.   
As was expected the house elves had packed all the girls possessions and Helena was busy shrinking the boxes and bags as the girls said teary goodbyes to the elves who had helped raise them so far. Maria was in tears, sniffling loudly, and Sirius could see tears in Caroline’s eyes. Sirius stood in the door to the entrance hall as the spectacle came to and end. The girl’s put their cloaks on and Sirius finally stepped forward. Maria turned to him first, her face red and splotchy.   
“Why daddy?” When Sirius looked confused the four year old tried again. “Why we gotta leave, daddy?” Sirius froze, then glanced at Helena who had a hard look in her eyes.   
“Well, Papa Severus needs your room for the new baby.” He finally said, hoping that explanation would be enough.  
“But there are tons of rooms in this house!” Caroline cut in, glaring at her father. Although she did not fully understand, Caroline did understand that her father had somehow treated her mother very badly, and that he was treating her and her sister badly now.   
“…You wouldn’t want to be kept awake by the new baby screaming all night?” Wee Caroline looked thoughtful, Sirius desperately continued. “With you living with your mom, you can get enough sleep and you can have your friends over much more easily.” Maria smiled, looking convinced. She approached her father and, when he opened his arms, gave him as big a hug as a four year old could. Sirius kissed his youngest daughter’s hair. “I will visit you soon, sugarplum.” he whispered in her ear, and she gave his check a kiss, smiling. Puling away, Maria looked to her mother.  
“I ready now, mummy.” She said, returning to her mother’s side.  
Caroline still did not look convinced, but she was no longer glaring at there father, and accepted his hug. “My floo will always be open for you, my princess.” Sirius said when he pulled away. That earned him a small smile from the child as he had been the one to teach Caroline how to use the floo network after she had insisted the year before. Helena broke the moment between father and daughter.  
“We need to leave girls” She said, and walked imperiously out the door without addressing Sirius again. Caroline gave her father one more quick hug and then followed her mother and sister out the door, leaving alone in the ornate front entrance, a bemused smile on his handsome face.


	8. Malfoy Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I added a little bit more to the end of this chapter at 9:00 PM EST.

Malfoy Manor  
As the beloved only sons of two men who had grown up the best of friends, Severus Black (Snape) and Lucius Riddle (Malfoy) had spent their childhoods moving between the Snape and Malfoy Manors. Each had the parents of the other as their god-parents and considered themselves to have been raised by both sets equally. They had shared tutors and vacations, went to Hogwarts together and shared a dorm room in Slytherin House. They had been each other’s bestman at their weddings and shared a deep, and somewhat jealous, friendship.  
Seated comfortably in one of the many sitting rooms at Malfoy Manor, looking at his best friend, Severus comtemplated that this was the longest they had ever been apart. The last time Severus had seen Lucius had been at his wedding nearly two months ago; and prior to that, Lucius had been away on his own month-long honeymoon with Thomas Riddle.  
The change in the tone of Lucius’ voice from semi boredom to joy, broke Severus out of his thoughts. “Husband.” Lucius said with a caress in his voice. “Look who finally came to call.” Severus turned around in his seat to see Lord Tom Riddle walk into the room with a huge grin on his face. His red eyes left Lucius only for a second and then returned to his husband, Severus noticed with a smile as Lucius rose for a brief kiss of greeting. Having greeted his beloved properly, Tom turned to Severus, still standing and with his arm around Lucius. “Severus!” He said in a booming voice. “Or should I say, Consort Black?” He teased. Tom had missed Severus’ wedding due to a meeting that could not be rescheduled and had not seen the younger man since his marriage.  
“As you know very well, Riddle, I still carry the Heir’s title for the Prince family, even ahead of my Consort tile for the Black family.” Severus said with a smile. Over the course of his courtship with Lucius, Tom and Severus had become friends, something highly unlikely to occur between Lucius and Sirius. Tom Riddle was 26 years old when he fell head-over-heels in love with the then 16 year old Lucius. He had all but begged Lucius’ father to allow him to court him so that they could marry when Lucius came of age and graduated from Hogwarts. Luckily for them the Riddle family, while not half as old as the Malfoys, was pure enough and wealthy enough for Lord Malfoy to give his whole-hearted support to the match. The couple had courted for a year, and fallen deeply in love. Severus watched the couple now with joy, as he could see how happy his best friend was. Again, Severus was pulled from his thoughts.  
“How are you Severus?” Tom asked, as he and Lucius seated themselves on a sofa. “I hear congratulations are in order, but are you happy?” Severus smiled, his dark eyes lighting up as he placed a hand on his belly.  
“I am very happy. Sirius makes me very happy and we are very excited about the baby!” The couple smiled at him.  
“Your father could not stop talking about it when I ran into him at the Ministry yesterday.” Tom said. “He says that it is a boy?”  
“Yes! I had it confirmed as soon as we got back from the honeymoon.”  
“I am so happy for you, Severus.” Lucius said. “I hope that we will be just as blessed soon.”  
“I am sure of it, my love.” Tom said, placing a kiss on the top of Lucius’ head.  
“Speaking of the baby, I was hoping that the two of you would be my baby’s god-parents?” I Severus had not known that Malfoys did not squeal, he certainly would have thought that that was the sound that had come out of Lucius’ mouth. But before Lucius could get a word out, Tom cut in.  
“Does Sirius want this?” Severus looked down at his feet for only a second but it was enough for his two friends to know what he was going to say.  
“I don’t actually know…we haven’t talked about it.” When it looked like Tom was going to say something, Severus quickly continued. “But Sirius was able to name people he liked for his first two children, so I should be able to name whoever I like for my first child!” Lucius and Tom shared a quick look at the childish tone. “And Sirius would just want to name James and Lily Potter. I can’t stand them and, worse, it would mean that my son would have a muggleborn for a godparent! Yet another mistake that stupid ex-wife of Sirius’ made!” The couple shared another look as Severus’ voice became almost vicious as he mentioned his husband’s friends and former family. “Those girls, especially the eldest, needed a good pure-blood woman as a god-mother and mentor, not some upstart muggle-born girl…  
Lucius, with the confidence of a long friendship stepped into the minefield. “Severus, why do you hate Helena and Sirius’s friends so much?”

Severus stopped his rant in shock at the question. No one had asked him that before. Not even Sirius, who had just accepted Severus’ hatreds as he accepted everything else about him, with little (if not no) comment. Only, Lucius, would have cared enough to ask. He lifted his hand slightly, signaling that he intended to answer the question but first needed to think. After a few moments, he started to speak again, in a slow, even tone.  
“Sirius may not have loved Helena as a lover, but he loves her as a friend and, as you know, friendship can be much more enduring. Sirius also loves his daughters. I cannot allow whatever feelings of friendship and loyalty Sirius has for Helena, or love for his daughters, to jeopardize my position as his husband or my son’s position as his heir.” Severus did not look at his friend as he spoke, already imagining the disappointment on Lucius’ face, but he could not help looking when Lucius spoke. Lucius’ face was blank, giving nothing of what he was feeling away, as they both had been taught at their parents’ knee.  
“So, you feel threatened?” For the second time Severus’ face showed his surprise at his friend’s astuteness.  
“N..no! Of course not!” But he had to say that, and even he did not believe himself. Lucius smirked.  
“Why should you, beloved husband and mother of his son, feel threatened by the woman who Sirius did not even want to many?”  
“Because all of his bloody friends want him to be with her! And Sirius listens to them, James and Lily especially.” Now Tom jumped in.  
“He didn’t listen when he divorced Helena and married you.” He pointed out. Severus looked like he was about to object, so Tom carried on. “I saw that way Sirius looked at you, Severus. He loves you, truly he does.” Severus’ eyes were becoming slightly hopeful. “Sirius looks at you the way your father looks at your mother.”At that, both Lucius and Severus smirked slightly. It was almost a joke among the pure-blood set that the Lord and Lady Prince were sickeningly in love with each other. They had grown up together, much like Lucius and Severus had, and had fallen in love while at Hogwarts. It pleased Severus that Sirius might feel the same level of devotion to him as his father ha towards his mother. “I don’t think you have to worry.” Tom finished.  
“No…maybe not..” Severus conceded, “but I have to make sure Helena is so disgusted by Sirius that she never tries anything anyway.” Severus said with a slightly malicious smirk. Lucius laughed.


	9. A new house and home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena and her daughters move in with Peter.
> 
> Happy Holidays!! I am sorry that it has taken so long for me to update. I am currently trying to write at master thesis and apply to Phd programs. I will try not to let so long of a time pass between posts, but I make no promise.   
> I hope you all like this addition to the story.
> 
> Please let me know if you have any requests for what should happen next, and I promise to take your requests into consideration. 
> 
> As always, please comment and/or put kudos!

Peter had spent that entire morning with his three house elves making his London home ready for its three new guests. He had purchased the house when he had finished his Healer training in order to be closer to his first job, which had been a St Mungo’s. When he started his own practice he moved back to his family manor in Wiltshire, but had kept the property since many of his friends lived in and around London. His mother also liked to use the house to entertain occasionally.   
Despite its good location the house had not been used in nearly a year. As such, the entire house needed a thorough cleaning, as well as the purchasing of things like groceries. Peter was aware that the house elves were perfectly capable of preparing everything but he felt personally obliged, (for reasons he did not care to explore too deeply) to make sure that the house was perfect for Helena and the girls. Peter had been insistent that he come to the house with the elves that morning but now, sitting in the drawing room with a cup of tea after realizing that he was only getting in the way, he somewhat regretted his hasty decision.   
Peter looked at his watch. It had been a birthday gift from Sirius in their first year at Hogwarts. It had been given as a gag gift, since, as a wizard, he did not really need to have a watch. Peter had struggled with the spell to check the time, much to the amusement of his friends. Now, even though he could use the spell, he preferred using the watch to tell the time. It was only 10 AM. Helena had sent an owl to him that morning confirming that she would be arriving with the girls around noon. The plan was to have a nice lunch while the house elves moved the family in. Peter had made reservations at one of Helena’s favorite restaurants in London. It was a muggle Italian establishment that Lily had introduced all of them to several years previously, called ‘Salieri’. It was near the Savoy Hotel, the place, Peter remembered, where Sirius and Helena had been married. Suddenly, taking Helena there, today of all days, did not seem like such a good idea.   
Peter was jolted out of his thoughts of the past by the pop of one of the house elves apparatting in.   
“We be done, Master.” Loopy, the head elf said. Peter gave the creature a small smile.   
“Excellent. All of you may return to the Manor until our guests arrive. I will call you then.” With a bow and another pop the elf was gone and Peter was left alone to await his guests. 

As the large clock in the living room struck noon Peter heard knocking on the front door. He all but ran to the door, self-consciously straightening his perfectly tailored robes as he went. At the door, he took a deep breath and threw it open to see Helena, Caroline and Maria standing on the wide top step, surrounded by boxes and bags.   
“Hello!” Peter said, enthusiastically, ushering the small family through the front door with a hand. “Welcome to your new home.” Helena and the girls bent to pick up their bags, but Peter’s house-elves began to pop in and out with the bags before they could even touch them. “The elves will take your bags and unpack for you in your new rooms.”   
Helena smiled at Peter and gestured her daughters to follow their host into the house. 

As the elves took their guests coats, Peter led them through the entrance hall and into the living room.   
"This house has five bed-rooms, and 6 house-elves: Loopy, my head elf, Droopy, Sneak, Jingle, Patter and Penny." Peter explained, as tea and biscuits appeared on the tea table in front of them. They all served themselves tea, with Caroline helping her sister.   
"These are delicious, Mr. Pettigrew!" Maria exclaimed as she bit into a gooey, jam filed cookie sandwich. Peter smiled at the child.   
"Well, have some more!" he encouraged. Peter turned to Helena, as both girls followed his advice. "I have the girls on the second floor, and you on the third floor. Is that okay?" he asked.  
"That is fine. The girls are used to not being close to me."  
They all chatted for a while over tea. Helena told Peter how her meeting with Sirius had gone when she picked up the girls, Maria and Caroline both falling silent at the mention of their father. As the adult set down their tea cups, Loopy and Droopy appeared in the room.   
"Are the misses ready to go to their rooms, master?" Loopy asked. Peter looked at his guests, who nodded.   
"Yes, you may show the misses Black to their rooms now." Each elf took the hand of one child as they stood, and led them from the room. Helena looked on somewhat nervously. Peter noticed.   
"The elves are all very good with children, Helena. They will be fine." 

Carolina and Maria, as born-Blacks, were used to living in opulent houses. The Pettigrew family’s London town house, while not as richly furnished as the Black, Malfoy, or even Potter, family houses, was much closer to what the girls were used to than the house where their maternal grandparents lived. Each of the girls had been given their own room, with their own bathroom, but connected by a joint sitting room, meant to be the rooms of the eldest Pettigrew children once they were moved out of the nursery at age eight.   
Helena’s room had a rich blue wallpaper throughout, except for directly above the large four-poster bed, which was decorated with a magical sea scene, complete with mermaids and hippocampi. Helena, who was a waterbaby, loved her new room and decoartions. As the child jumped onto her bed, a female house-elf unpacked her clothes and objects in her large, walk-in closet.   
Maria’s room was decorated in the Gryffindor colors of red and gold. The room had been Peter’s room as a child. He had chosen to leave the set of furniture he had accidentally hexed during the summer before his second year at Hogwarts. All of the furniture now talked, and each had it’s own character. The dresser was sassy, the mirror was extremely judgemental, and the chest of drawers was ticklish. Peter thought that Maria, who was extremely extroverted, would love the furniture, and he was correct. As the house-elves unpacked for her, she began chatting with her new ‘friends’.

Helena’s room was on the next floor up from the girls. Her room was the suit for the Lady of the family. It was large and spacious, with beautiful rugs, paintings and other decor. After checking in on the girls, Peter led Helena up to her room, which shared a floor with his own room.   
“I will not be here that often, so mostly, you will have this floor to yourself.” Peter explained. He looked around what had been his mother’s room, all decked out in the greens and silvers of Slytherin house. “My mother was a Slytherin, and father allowed her to redecorate when they married.” Helena gave a small smile when Peter glanced at her. “You can redecorate as well, if you like.”  
“This is fine, Peter.” Helena said. “I have no problem with the colors. But thank you.” She added, to be polite. Peter looked at the woman as she walked around the room, touching the wood furniture.   
“I will let you settle in.” Helena looked back at her host.   
“Thank you, Peter. For everything.” Peter gave her a wide smile.  
“It is my pleasure. You are my friend.” Peter walked to the door, but turned before he closed it. “Would you like to go out to dinner later?” Peter asked nervously. When she didn’t respond immediately he panicked, adding, “All of use, you, me and the girls..A welcome meal!” Helana smiled again, and laughed softly.  
“That would be lovely, Peter. I will let the girls know.” The smiled at each other.  
“I will tell the house-elves to let them know.” Peter said, “Lets say, we leave at 6?" Helena nodded. “Please, let me or my house-elves know if you need anything." Peter, still smiling, left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. This is my first fic, so I welcome any commentary.  
> I have some more planned for this story in my head but I am not sure if it is worth it. Encouragement is needed!


End file.
